Harry's Hearing the Truth
by Heilerin Pomfrey
Summary: Als Mrs.Figg berichtet, daß Harry Hörprobleme hat, schickt Albus Dumbledore zwei Lehrer, um nach dem Zehnjährigen zu schauen. Eine Minerva und Severus mentor Harry Geschichte. Total AU, teils OOC, indirekte Erwähnung von Missbrauch!Dursleys, sick!Harry
1. Chapter 1

**Harry's Hearing the Truth**

**Kapitel 1**

Es war ein heller Sommertag Anfang August 1990. Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall und Severus Snape saßen gerade beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle in der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, als eine alte Eule vor dem Schulleiter auf dem Tisch landete und ihm einen Brief hinhielt.

"Von Arabella Figg", erklärte Dumbledore überrascht und begann, das Pergament laut vorzulesen.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

_Lieber Albus,  
Ich muß Dir mitteilen, daß ich glaube, daß der kleine Harry Probleme mit den Ohren hat. Er kann kaum etwas verstehen, und seine Verwandten scheinen nicht vorzuhaben, etwas an der Situation zu ändern. Als ich neulich mit Mrs. Dursley sprach, nachdem ich einen Tag auf Harry aufgepasst hatte, meinte sie, er sei einfach blöd. Aber ich bin der Ansicht, daß Harry diese Probleme früher nicht gehabt hat.  
Wie ich Dir schon mehrfach gesagt habe, glaube ich, auch abgesehen von seinen Hörproblemen, daß Harry bei seinen Verwandten nicht gut behandelt wird. Selbst an seinem zehnten Geburtstag letzte Woche, musste er den ganzen Tag im Garten arbeiten.  
Ich hoffe, daß irgend jemand etwas für Harry tun kann. Er ist so ein süsser, kleiner Junge.  
Arabella Figg_

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

"Albus, bitte laß uns etwas tun!" bettelte Minerva entsetzt. "Darf ich mal nach ihm gucken gehen, wenn nötig in meiner Katzenform?"

Albus schaute seine Kollegen nachdenklich an. "Nein Minerva, ich würde gerne Severus bitten, nach ihm zu schauen."

Minerva grunzte verächtlich. "Albus, Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, daß Severus Harry hasst, weil er ein Potter ist."

"Genau, Minerva. Wenn er entscheidet, daß seine Unterbringung nicht angemessen für Harry ist und daß er nach Hogwarts gebracht werden muß, werde ich seine Entscheidung akzeptieren."

"Ich?" fragte Severus ungläubig. "Ich kann Dir jetzt schon sagen, Albus, daß ich denke, jeder andere Ort auf der Welt wäre besser für das Gör als Hogwarts. Schlimm genug, daß ich in vom nächsten Jahr lang sieben Jahre lang ertragen muß..."

"Severus, das reicht jetzt!" unterbrach Albus ihn streng. "Du wirst jetzt bitte gleich gehen und nach Harry sehen. Warum nimmst Du Minerva nicht mit? Allerdings liegt die Entscheidung bei Dir, Severus."

Beide Lehrer stimmten zu and nahmen das Flohnetzwerk zu Mrs. Figgs Haus direkt nach dem Frühstück.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

"Danke für Deinen Brief, Arabella; wir sind gekommen, um nach Harry zu sehen", entschuldigte sich Minerva, als sie hinter Severus aus der Feuerstelle trat. "Severus, sollen wir so gehen oder in unseren Animagus Formen?"

"Harry arbeitet sicher gerade im Garten", warf Arabella ein.

"Ein Garten ist der beste Platz für eine Katze und eine Schlange, um sich zu verstecken", überlegte Severus, und Minerva stimmte sofort zu.

Sie verwandelten ihre Kleidung in ein Muggel Outfit und verließen das Haus in Richtung auf die Dursley Residenz. Sicher, daß niemand sie beobachtete, verwandelten sie sich schnell in ihre Animagus Formen. Während die Severus-Schlange direkt in den Garten schlitterte, prang Minerva als Katze auf eine kleine Mauer direkt neben dem Garten. Beide Lehrer beobachteten, wie Harry fieberhaft Unkraut jähtete, obwohl die Hitze der Sommersonne seine Haut zu verbrennen drohte.

Plötzlich sprach eine Gartenschlange Severus an. "Sssiehst Du dasss Kind?" zischte sie. "Er arbeitet immer im Garten, aber wenigstenss ssieht er gesssund ausss heute. Manchmal ssieht er schlimm ausss, und die Leute hier behandeln ihn wie eine Gartenratte. Er issst mein Freund und spricht manchmal mit mir. Er spricht unssere Sprache, aber in letzter Zeit frage ich mich, ob er mich überhaupt versteht. Ich glaube, er hat ein Problem mit sseinen Ohren."

"Er spricht unsere Sprache?" zischte Severus überrascht zurück. Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, glitt er in den Teil des Gartens hinüber, in dem Harry gerade arbeitete. "Hallo Kleiner", zischte er dem Kind zu.

Harry zeigte jedoch keinerlei Rekation. Vorsichtig, um den Jungen nicht zu erschrecken, zeigte Severus sich vorsichtig neben Harrys Händen, die sofort aufhörten zu arbeiten. "Hallo Du. Du bisst sssehr schön", zischte Harry, als er die schwarze Schlange bewunderte, die ein sehr ungewöhnliches grünes Muster auf ihrem Rücken trug.

Severus, der sich bei dem Kompliment sehr unwohl fühlte, zischte zurück "Danke schön. Wie geht esss Dir?"

Harry schaute die wunderschöne Schlange traurig an und erwiderte "Esss tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht hören. Meine Ohren tun zu ssehr weh."

Plötzlich kam eine Frau, die Severus als Petunia Dursley erkannte, aus der Hintertür des Hauses und rief nach Harry. Der Junge reagierte jedoch überhaupt nicht, und die Frau mußte in den Garten kommen, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Erst als sie direkt vor ihm stand, seinen Arm ergriff und schrie "Komm rein und mach Mittagessen, Du fauler Tunichtgut!" schien Harry zu begreifen und entschuldigte sich vielmals.

Als Harry die Küche betrat, verließ die Minerva-Katze ihren Platz auf der Mauer und kam zu Severus hinüber, wobei sie Kopfbewegungen machte, die Severus bedeuteten, ihr zu folgen. Hinter der Garage stellten sie sicher, daß niemand zusah, und verwandelten sich in ihre menschlichen Gestalten zurück. "Hast Du die Beulen und Schrammen an seinen Armen und sogar an seinem Hals gesehen?" fragte Minerva entsetzt.

"Nein Minerva, das konnte ich von meiner Position im Gras aus nicht sehen", erwiderte Severus. "Aber ich habe mich mit einer Gartenschlange unterhalten, sowie auch mit dem Jungen, und er ist offensichtlich nicht in der Lage zu hören, höchstens wenn man direkt vor ihm steht und schreit, wenn überhaupt. Ich denke, wir sollten Potter und seiner Tante einen kleinen Besuch abstatten."

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Minerva stimmte zu, und sie gingen um das Haus herum zur Eingangstür. Auf ihr Klingeln öffnete Petunia die Tür und ließ einen kleinen Schrei ertönen, als sie Severus wiedererkannte. "Du!" schrie sie mit blankem Entsetzen im Gesicht.

"Dir auch einen guten Tag, Petunia. Meine Kollegin, Professor McGonagall, und ich sind gekommen, um mit Mr. Potter zu sprechen", gab Severus kurzangebunden zurück.

Nachdem sie sich schnell umgesehen hatte, ob niemand sie beobachtete, als sie diese seltsamen Leute herein ließ, führte Petunia sie zögernd ins Wohnzimmer. "Was wollen Sie von dem Jungen?" zischte sie.

"Wir würden gerne mit ihm sprechen. Es ist nur noch ein Jahr, bis er nach Hogwarts kommen soll, und wir möchten sicherstellen, daß er darauf vorbereitet ist, und daß mit ihm alles in Ordnung ist", erwiderte Minerva in der Stimme, die sie normalerweise für die Weasley Zwillinge reserviert hatte, die gerade ihr erstes Hogwarts Jahr hinter sich gebracht hatten und nichts als Blödsinn machten.

"Na ja, Sie werden nicht viel Spass haben", gab Petunia zurück. "Der Junge ist absolut dumm, er kann nicht einmal richtig hören."

"Ja, aber Du hast doch sicher fachärztlichen Rat eingeholt. Darf ich die schriftliche Diagnose einmal sehen?" bat Severus und bedachte die Frau mit einem vernichtenden Blick.

"Ach, redet einfach mit dem Freak, und dann wirst Du es verstehen", antwortete Petunia ungeduldig und ging in die Küche, um Harry zu holen.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

"Hallo", sagte Harry, als er zögernd den Raum betrat.

"Hallo Harry, kannst Du uns verstehen?" fragte Minerva relativ laut und deutlich, wobei sie merkte, daß Harry anscheinend versuchte, von ihren Lippen zu lesen.

"Es tut mir leid, Madame, ich kann nicht gut hören", erklärte Harry leise und schaute schüchtern auf den Fußboden.

"Minerva, so wenig ich es mag, laß uns ihn nach Hogwarts mitnehmen", sagte Severus plötzlich, nachdem er unauffällig seinen Zauberstab über den Jungen geschwenkt hatte. "Er braucht Hilfe."

Minerva zog ein Stück Pergament aus ihrer Umhangtasche. Nicht sicher, ob Harry über Magie Bescheid wusste, drehte sie sich einen Augenblick weg und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf das Pergament, das sich umgehend mit ihrer akuraten Handschrift füllte. Sie reichte das Pergament Harry.

_Wir sind Lehrer an einem Gymnasium, das Du vom nächsten Jahr an besuchen sollst. Deine Eltern haben auch an unserer Schule gelernt. Da Du Probleme mit Deinen Ohren hast, würden wir Dich gerne jetzt sofort schon mitnehmen, um zu versuchen, Dir mit Deinem Hören zu helfen. Würdest Du gerne mitkommen, Harry?_

Harry schaute Minerva ungläubig an. "Sie wollen mich mitnehmen? Wirklich? Aber ich bin nur eine Last für jeden und ein Freak. Ich kann nicht..."

"Harry, Du bist okay!" unterbrach Minerva ihn, wobei sie seine Lippen ganz deutlich bewegte. "Willst Du mitkommen?"

Harry schaute Minerva an, und ein kleines Lächeln spielte auf seinen Lippen. "Ja, Madame, das würde ich sehr gerne, aber..." Er wurde immer leiser und brach schließlich ab.

"Wir können wir ihn mit nach Hause nehmen, wenn er nichts über Magie weiß?" flüsterte Minerva Severus zu.

Severus schaute das Kind prüfend an. Er wusste bereits von seiner kurzen Untersuchung, daß grosse Teile seines Körpers mit Schrammen bedeckt war, daß er ein paar ältere Verletzungen aufwies, die nicht richtig geheilt waren, und daß er an einer chronischen Ohrentzündung litt. Aber für eine genauere Diagnose würden sie die Expertise von Madam Pomfrey benötigen. Irgendwie löste dieser Junge vor ihm Erinnerungen aus, in denen er vor seinem ihn misshandelnden Vater gestanden hatte und froh war, als er endlich alt genug war, um nach Hogwarts zu kommen.

"Ich möchte etwas ausprobieren", entschied er schließlich. "Wenn Du bitte Petunia informieren könntest, daß wir ihn mitnehmen?"

"Ja, natürlich", erwiderte Minerva und machte sich in die Küche auf.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt, wenn Ihr Interesse habt...?_

_Wie immer ist auch dies eine Übersetzung meiner auf englisch geschriebenen, gleichnamigen Geschichte. Ich werde Euch in den nächsten Tagen die ersten Kapitel mehrerer meiner Geschichten übersetzen, und Ihr könnt dann durch Eure reviews entscheiden, welche ich weiterübersetze!_

_Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling, und ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte._


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Plötzlich hörte Harry eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. 'Hab keine Angst, Kind. Ich bin Professor Snape, und ich möchte auf diese Weise gerne mit Dir sprechen. Wenn Du mich hören kannst, schaue mich bitte an.'

Zögernd wandte Harry seine Augen dem Lehrer zu. "Ja, sir, ich kann Sie hören", wollte er laut sagen, aber es kam als ein Flüstern heraus.

'Sehr gut', dachte Severus in Harrys Kopf. 'Potter, haben Deine Verwandten Dir etwas über Magie erzählt?'

Harry schluckte entsetzt und schaute den Mann vor sich entgeistert an. "Ja sir, ich weiß, daß es so etwas wie..." Aus Furcht, das Wort auszusprechen, unterbrach er sich und schaute schüchtern auf den Boden.

Aber die Stimme in seinem Kopf fuhr fort zu sprechen. 'Potter, es gibt Magie, und Du bist ein Zauberer. Ich bin auch ein Zauberer. Professor McGonagall ist eine Hexe.'

Harry blickte den Professor zögernd an, der gerade fragte 'Hast Du nie seltsame Dinge getan? Hmm?'

'_Oh doch, natürlich, deshalb nennen mich ja alle einen Freak_', dachte Harry. "Doch, manchmal", gab er leise zu.

'Siehst Du, das kommt, weil Du ein Zauberer bist', erklärte der Lehrer und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. 'Wir haben Dir ja erzählt, daß wir in einer großen Schule leben. Diese Schule heißt 'Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei' und liegt in Schottland. Alle magischen Kinder kommen in unsere Schule, wenn sie elf Jahre alt sind. Wir nehmen Dich nun dorthin mit. Allerdings werden wir eine magische Art der Fortbewegung verwenden, weil das der schnellste Weg zu Reisen ist. Bleib dicht bei mir, bewege Dich nicht und laß nicht los. Hast Du mich verstanden, Potter?'

"Ja sir", erwiderte Harry schüchtern und schaute die freundliche Dame, die inzwischen ins Wohnzimmer zurückgekehrt war, ängstlich an.

"Alles klar, Harry. Bitte führe uns in Dein Zimmer, und wir helfen Dir, Deine Sachen zu packen", sagte Minerva laut und deutlich.

Harry führte sie zu seiner Kammer unter der Treppe und schnappte sich eine kleine Decke, einen alten Pullover und ein Buch über Gartenpflanzen, das aussah, als ob es schon tausend mal gelesen worden sei. "Alles klar", erklärte er den völlig geschockten Lehrern.

'Ist das alles?' fragte Severus ungläubig. Als er den Jungen ängstlich nicken sah, trat er zu ihm hinüber und legte beide Hände auf seine Schultern. Er nickte Minerva kurz zu und erklärte Harry, 'Halt einen Moment ruhig.'

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Plötzlich fühlte Harry, daß sich die Welt um ihn herum schnell drehte, und er griff ängstlich nach den Armen des Lehrers, als die Bewegung so plötzlich aufhörte, wie sie angefangen hatte. Sein Magen drehte sich um, und er blickte die Lehrer unsicher an.

"Geht es Dir gut, mein Kleiner?" fragte Minerva beruhigend, laut genug, daß Harry aufsah und die Frage von ihren Lippen ablas.

"Ja Madam", antwortete Harry ruhig, wobei er versuchte, das leichte Unwohlsein zu ignorieren, als er die Stimme des Lehrers abermals in seinem Kopf hörte.

'Schau, da siehst Du ein Schloß, nicht wahr? Das ist Hogwarts. Fühlst Du Dich gut genug, um bis da zu laufen?' dachte Severus zu Harry.

"Natürlich sir, es geht mir gut", gab Harry zurück und wurde rot bei der ihm zugeteilten Aufmerksamkeit. '_Wow, ist das riesig_', dachte er, als er erführchtig das Schloß betrachtete.

Die drei begaben sich hinauf zum Schloß, und die Lehrer führten Harry direkt zum Büro des Schulleiters.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Harry betrat zögernd das Büro des Direktors zwischen Minerva und Severus, in dem er einen sehr alten Mann mit einem extrem langen, weißen Bart erblickte. '_Cool; er sieht aus wie einer der Leute aus den Märchen, die wir in der Grundschule durchgenommen haben_', überlegte Harry, als Severus zu ihm dachte 'Der Schulleiter spricht mit Dir. Schau ihn an und versuche, zu verstehen, was er sagt.'

Harry schaute schnell in das Gesicht des Direktors, als er hörte, wie McGonagall dem alten Mann erklärte, daß er nicht richtig hören könnte. '_Zum Glück spricht sie richtig laut_', dachte Harry dankbar, als Dumbledore um seinen Tisch herumging und vor ihm stehen blieb. "Hallo Harry", sagte er freundlich und so laut, daß Harry ihn verstehen konnte. "Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore", fuhr der Schulleiter fort.

"Hallo Mr. Dumbledore", antwortete Harry schüchtern.

'Nenn ihn Professor Dumbledore', wies ihn eine Stimme in seinem Kopf an, und er warf dem streng aussehenden Lehrer mit dem unwirschen Gesichtsausdruck einen dankbaren Blick zu, bevor er sich umgehend korrigierte.

"Bitte entschuldigen Sie; hallo Professor Dumbledore." Plötzlich bemerkte Harry einen wunderschönen Vogel auf einem Vogelbaum direkt neben dem Schreibtisch des Schulleiters und schaute ihn bewundernd an, während sich die Lehrer kurz über das austauschten, das sie herausgefunden hatten.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

"Albus, wir mussten ihn einfach hier her bringen. Er ist offensichtlich vernachlässigt und misshandelt", erklärte Severus und führte näher aus "Er hat Beulen und Schrammen überall am Körper sowie eine chronische Ohrinfektion, die vermutlich die Ursache für seine Hörprobleme ist. Seine Tante meinte zu uns, er sei einfach dumm und sie hätten nichts wegen seiner Probleme unternommen."

"Sehr gut, mein Junge", antwortete der Schulleiter nachdenklich. "Das bedeutet, daß Ihr Beide die Vormundschaft über den Jungen übernehmen müsst. Die einzige Möglichkeit, daß ein Kind unter einem Alter von elf Jahren oder in den Sommerferien in Hogwarts wohnen kann, ist, daß es zur Familie eines Mitarbeiters gehört."

"Nein!" widersprach Severus vehement. "Das ist ein Job für Minerva; ich kann nicht der Vormund eines Potter werden!"

"Genug!" unterbrach Dumbledore ihn ernst. "Minerva ist schon meine stellvertretende Schulleiterin und neben ihrem Unterricht, ihren Aufgaben als Hausvorsteherin und ihren Pflichten als meine Stellvertreterin nicht in der Lage, sich allein um ein behindertes Kind zu kümmern. Deshalb müsst Ihr dies gemeinsam erledigen. So, da das nun geklärt ist, laßt uns doch Mittag essen. In der Zwischenzeit werde ich Poppy bitten, zu kommen und sich Harry einmal anzuschauen. Vielleicht hat sie eine Idee, wie wir dem Kind helfen können."

"Severus, Du bist am besten geeignet, um Harry zu helfen. Davon abgesehen bist Du der einzige, der sich richtig mit ihm unterhalten kann", sagte Minerva besänftigend.

"Nein! Vergiß es!" counterte Severus.

"Severus, schau das Kind einmal an. Was hat er mit seinem Vater gemeinsam, mal abgesehen von seinem Aussehen? Was ist mit seinen Augen?" wies Minerva ihn sanft zurecht.

Severus schaute den hageren Jungen an, der ihn aus Lilys Augen erwartungsvoll anschaute. '_Lily!_' dachte er. '_Richtig, natürlich, er ist auch Lilys Sohn_.'

"Na gut", gab er schließlich nach. "Aber er wohnt bei Dir, Minerva!" 'Es ist alles in Ordnung; wir diskutieren nur gerade, wo Du bleiben sollst', erklärte er Harry in der Annahme, daß der Junge sich fragte, worüber sie sprachen.

"Ja, aber..."

Dumbledore unterbrach sich selbst, als ein Hauself in den Raum poppte, um das Mittagessen für vier Personen zu bringen. Harry schaute Severus ängstlich an und versuchte, sich hinter ihm zu verstecken, als er die Stimme des Lehrers in seinem Kopf hörte.

'Das ist ein Hauself, Potter. Du wirst viele von ihnen hier im Schloß sehen.'

"Du wirst hier in Hogwarts viele merkwürdige Dinge sehen, mein Junge", sagte Dumbledore in einer sehr lauten und langsamen Stimme, womit er Harry ein leises Lächeln entlockte. Er bedeutete Harry, sich an den Tisch u setzen, wo Minerva bereits dabei war, Harrys Teller mit den Delikatessen zu füllen, die die Elfen für sie vorbereitet hatten.

"Warum ißt Du denn nicht, Harry?" fragte Minerva wenige Minuten später, als sie mit Verwunderung bemerkte, daß Harry sein Essen nicht einmal angerührt hatte.

"Ich darf nicht an einem Tisch mit normalen Leuten essen", antwortete Harry leise und wandte seine Augen zum Fußboden, während sich die Lehrer entsetzt ansahen.

"Ach, Unsinn, Harry; hier in Hogwarts darfst Du alles essen, das Du möchtest", erläuterte Albus, und wissend, daß es zu schnell und leise gewesen war, übermittelte Severus schnell den Satz des Schulleiters in Gedankensprache.

Minerva und Albus schafften es, das Kind dazu zu bewegen, wenigstens ein paar Bissen von seinem Teller zu sich zu nehmen, und Harry genoß das Essen ungemein. '_Es ist als ob mich ich in einem netten Traum befände_', dachte er begeistert.

Bevor die Lehrer das Thema, wo Harry denn nun bleiben sollte, noch einmal aufnehmen konnten, trat Madam Pomfrey aus der Feuerstelle und wurde Harry vorgestellt. Harry, der noch nie in seinem Leben bei einem Heiler oder einem Doktor gewesen war, fühlte sich sehr unwohl in Gegenwart der ernst aussehenden Dame, die ihn durchdringend musterte.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Herzlichen Dank für Eure zahlreichen reviews! Ich habe mich sehr gefreut – und wie Ihr seht, habe ich schnell weiter übersetzt. Hat es Euch gefallen?_

_Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling, und ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte._


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

"Ich muß ihn mit in den Krankenflügel nehmen, um ihn richtig zu untersuchen", sagte Madam Pomfrey schließlich. "Und ich brauche mindestens eine Stunde ungestörte Zeit mit ihm", ergänzte sie streng und warf ihren Kollegen einen ernsten Blick zu, der kein Widersprechen billigte. Sie kniete sich vor Harry hin und sprach sehr laut und langsam. "Hallo Harry. Du kannst mich Poppy nennen. Ich werde Dich jetzt mitnehmen, um mir Deine Ohren einmal genau anzuschauen." Sie hielt dem Kind eine Hand hin und war erleichtert, daß er sie zögernd ergriff, auch wenn er Severus einen unsicheren Blick zuwarf.

'Es ist okay, Potter. Geh mit Poppy, und sie wird versuchen, Dir zu helfen. Einer von uns kommt nachher und holt Dich', erklärte der Lehrer schnell.

"Danke, Professor Snape", erwiderte Harry und verließ mit Poppy den Raum. Auf dem Weg zum Krankenflügel schaute er interessiert um sich und sah zu seiner großen Verwunderung, daß sich die Bilder an der Wand entlang des Flurs bewegten. "Sie bewegen sich!" bedeutete er Poppy, die ihm beruhigend zunickte.

"Ja Harry, das ist Magie. Es ist verblüffend, nicht wahr?"

"Ja", stimmte Harry zu, froh, daß die Dame so freundlich war und in einer Stimme sprach, die er verstehen konnte. "Die Leute hier sind sehr nett", sagte er, und ein glückliches Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht.

Poppy lächelte zurück und führte ihn zu einem Bett im leeren Krankenflügel, wo sie ihn sorgfältig untersuchte und ihm dabei immer erklärte, was sie gerade tat. Zuerst ließ sie die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes aufleuchten und schaute gründich seine Ohren und seinen Hals von innen an. Stirnrunzelnd schwenkte sie anschließend ihren Zauberstab über Harry, der unbewusst ein wenig zurück zuckte.

"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Harry. Ich tue Dir nicht weh", versicherte Poppy ihm freundlich, und Harry versuchte, sich zu entspannen, während Poppy ihren Zauberstab auf seinen Kopf richtete, um seine Temperatur zu messen. Schließlich bewegte sie ihren Zauberstab abermals über seinen Körper.

Plötzlich begann Harry zu kichern, und als Poppy ihn erstaunt anschaute, erklärte er "Das ist witzig, wenn Sie das tun. Es kitzelt überall in meinen Armen und Beinen."

Poppy lächelte ihn bewundernd an. "Das bedeutet, daß Du die Magie spüren kannst, die durch Deinen Körper fließt. Du bist ein sehr mächtiger Zauberer, Harry. Nun laß mich einmal diese blauen Flecken und Beulen anschauen. Kannst Du bitte Dein T-shirt für mich ausziehen?" bat sie und steckte ihre Hand aus, um eine Heilsalbe aus ihrem Zaubertränkeschrank herbeizuzaubern.

Harry gehorchte zögernd, zitterte aber leicht, als er sein T-shirt über den Kopf zog. "Ist Dir kalt, Süsser?" fragte Poppy fürsorglich, und als er ängstlich nickte, erklärte sie "Du hast ein wenig erhöhte Temperatur. Ich werde Dir etwas geben, damit Dir wärmer wird." Sie zauberte schnell einen Fieber reduzierenden Trank herbei und gab Harry einen Teelöffel der hellblauen Flüssigkeit. Sie registrierte beruhigt, daß er sofort aufhörte zu zittern. "Nun leg Dich hin und entspanne Dich", wies sie den Jungen an und wartete, bis er gehorchte, bevor sie sanft begann, die Heilsalbe auf die vielen verletzten Stellen aufzutragen, die seine Haut bedeckten.

'_Oh, das fühlt sich gut an_', dachte Harry, als er spürte, wie sanfte Hände die kühle Salbe verteilten, die sich auf den leicht schmerzhaften Stellen an seiner Haut sehr gut anfühlte. "Danke schön; fühlt sich gut an", murmelte er, plötzlich sehr müde werdend.

"Du kannst gerne schlafen, Harry", sagte Poppy sanft und fuhr fort, die Salbe aufzutragen, während der Junge langsam einschlief. Sie zauberte schnell den Rest seiner Kleidung fort, so daß sie alle Stellen direkt behandeln konnte. Schließlich beschwor sie leichte Sommerkleidung für den Jungen und zog ihn mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes wieder an, bevor sie das friedlich schlafende Kind sorgfältig zudeckte und in ihr Büro ging, um etwas über Harrys Ohrprobleme zu forschen.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Poppy hatte gerade gefunden, was sie suchte, als Minerva, Albus und Severus gemeinsam den Krankenflügel together. "Wie geht es ihm, Poppy?" fragte Minerva besorgt.

Poppy seufzte. "Wie Ihr angenommen hatten, waren seine Beulen und Schrammen nicht nur an den Armen und Beinen, sondern bedeckten seinen gesamten Körper. Sie sind allerdings inzwischen alle geheilt, und die Heilsalbe hat ihn müde gemacht; deshalb schläft er jetzt gerade. Er hatte ein wenig erhöhte Temperatur, wahrscheinlich durch seine Ohrprobleme hervorgerufen, und ich habe ihm einen Schluck Fiebertrank gegeben. Einige der Knochen in seinen Armen und Beinen scheinen früher einmal gebrochen und falsch zusammengewachsen zu sein. Ich fürchte, daß ich mindestens zwei davon noch einmal brechen muss, um sie zu heilen, damit er in der Zukunft keine Probleme damit bekommt. Das muss allerdings nicht heute sein. Wir können damit warten, bis er sich an sein neues Leben hier gewöhnt hat und sich hier wohler fühlt."

"Ich denk auch, dass das besser ist", stimmte Minerva zu und schaute ihre Freundin dankbar an.

"Nun zu seinen Ohren", fuhr Poppy fort und seufzte. "Er hatte wahrscheinlich vor einiger Zeit eine Mittelohrentzündung in beiden Ohren. Das kann ein Jahr oder auch länger her gewesen sein. Diese Infektion ist offensichtlich überhaupt nicht behandelt worden und hat sich daher andere Teile seiner Ohren, seinen Hals und seine Nebenhöhlen ausgedehnt und ist chronisch geworden. Die Folge ist, daß er nicht richtig hören kann. Ich muß noch ein wenig Recherche betreiben, aber laut der Informationen, die ich so weit gefunden habe, gibt es keine Möglichkeit, ihn zu heilen. Allerdings ist es wichtig, zu verhindern, daß es schlimmer wird. Da die Organe, die am wichtigsten für das Abblocken von Bakterien sind, betroffen sind, fürchte ich, daß er oft Erkältungen oder andere Krankheiten bekommen wird, die unbedingt behandelt werden müssen, um seinen Zustand nicht noch zu verschlimmern."

Sie seufzte abermals und fuhr fort "Der Junge hat mir erzählt, daß seine Verwandten ihn nie zu einem Doktor oder einem Heiler gebracht haben. Daher müssen wir immer ein Auge auf ihn haben. Selbst wenn er sich krank fühlt, wird er vermutlich versuchen, es zu vertuschen anstatt uns zu informieren, weil er nicht gewöhnt ist, sich zu beschweren, wenn er krank ist."

"Wir werden ein Auge auf ihn haben", versprach Minerva. "Gibt es keine Möglichkeit, seine Hörfähigkeiten zu verbessern, Poppy?"

Poppy schaute zu Severus. "Tatsächlich gibt es eine Heilsalbe, die direkt in seine Ohren aufgetragen muss, wo sie sich magisch über das ganze Ohr verbreitet. Sie muss allerdings einmal am Tag aufgetragen werden, und ein Nebeneffekt ist, daß es ihm wahrscheinlich davon schwindelig wird und er sich anschließend mindestens eine halbe Stunde hinlegen muß. Inwieweit dies dazu dient, sein Hörvermögen zu verbessern", fuhr sie mit einem Blick auf die erwartungsvollen Gesichter ihrer Kollegen, "hängt davon ab, wie oft er krank wird, was sicherlich sehr oft sein wird, wenn er in Hogwarts mit so vielen anderen Kindern zusammen lebt, und wie lange es her ist, daß er dieses Problem bekam."

"Also werden wir mit dem Jungen üben müssen, von den Lippen zu lesen, auch wenn Leute in normaler Geschwindigkeit sprechen; anderenfalls wird er nächstes Jahr nicht in der Lage sein, dem Unterricht zu folgen", sagte Severus nachdenklich.

"Würde es Sinn machen, Zeichensprache zu lernen und sie ihm beizubringen?" fragte Minerva grübelnd.

"Nein, weil wir im Unterricht keine Zeichensprache verwenden können", erwiderte Severus bestimmt.

"Wo wird er denn bleiben?" wollte Poppy wissen. "Ich hätte ihn gerne in der Nähe, wenn das möglich ist, in Anbetracht dessen, daß er einmal am Tag seine Ohrsalbe bekommen muss."

"Das können wir machen", stimmte der Schulleiter zu, während er überlegte. "Er kann in dem kleinen Raum genau gegenüber vom Krankenflügel wohnen, und ich werde die Hauselfen bitten, den Raum mit Minervas und Severus Wohnungen zu verbinden. Auf diese Weise könnt Ihr alle ein Auge auf ihn haben", schlug er vor und warf dem Tränkemeister einen ernsten Blick zu, der keine Widerrede zuließ.

"Was machen wir denn in vier Wochen, wenn das Schuljahr beginnt und wir unterrichten müssen?" fragte Minerva. "Wir brauchen jemanden, der ihm ein bisschen mehr Grundschulwissen beibringt und tagsüber auf ihn aufpasst."

"Vielleicht sollten wir ihn einfach am Unterricht der Erstklässler teilnehmen lassen. Auf diese Weise hat er ein Jahr Zeit, um zu lernen, wenigstens zu verstehen, was die Lehrer sagen, und vielleicht schafft er es dann nächstes Jahr, dem Unterricht zu folgen", schlug Severus vor.

"In dem Fall müssen wir ihm voher schon den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzen", überlegte Dumbledore.

"Nein Albus, er kann in seinem eigenen Raum in unseren Wohnungen bleiben und kann am Unterricht mit dem Gryffindors und Slytherins teilnehmen, bis er offiziell in Hogwarts anfängt", widersprach Minerva.

"Genau. Mit den Problemen, die er hat, wäre er in einem Schlafsaal, in dem er nicht einmal seine Mitbewohner verstehen kann, nicht glücklich", stimmte Severus zu.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Nach dem Abendessen führten Minerva und Severus Harry in sein Zimmer und beobachteten, wie das Kind sich staunend umschaute. "Ist das wirklich mein Zimmer?" fragte er ungläubig.

"Ja Harry, das ist Dein Raum. Die Tür hier auf der linken Seite führt in Professor Snapes Wohnung, die zur rechten in meine. Du wohnst also mit in unseren beiden Wohnungen. Professor Snape wird Dir morgen ein paar Regeln mitteilen, an die Du Dich zu halten hast. Jetzt schlage ich aber vor, daß Du ins Bett gehst, weil wir morgen einen langen Tag vor uns haben. Wir müssen zum Zaubereiministerium gehen, um die Vormundschaft über Dich zu beantragen, und wir müssen Dir auch etwas zum Anziehen kaufen gehen."

Da er spürte, daß Harry kein Wort von Minervas Erklärung verstanden hatte, wiederholte Severus ihre Sätze direkt in Harrys Kopf, wofür er einen dankbaren Blick erhielt. Während Severus sich in sein privates Labor zurückzog, um die Ohrensalbe für Harry zu brauen, zeigte Minerva dem Jungen das Badezimmer, bevor sie seine Kleidung in einen bequemen, leichten Schlafanzug verwandelte und ihn zudeckte.

"Fühlst Du Dich wohl?" fragte sie und fühlte vorsichtig seine Stirn, um sicher zu sein, daß er kein Fieber mehr hatte.

"Ich habe mich noch nie so wohl gefühlt, Professor. Vielen Dank für alles", antwortete Harry, der ausgesprochen glücklich war.

"Gern geschehen, Harry. Nun versuche zu schlafen. Wenn Du Probleme hast, komm zu mir", sagte Minerva langsam, bevor sie sich in ihr Wohnzimmer zurückzog.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Als Harry am Morgen aufwachte, wusste er nicht, was er zu tun hatte, und beschloss, im Bett zu bleiben, bis er entsprechende Anweisungen bekam. Severus betrat seinen Raum zuerst. 'Guten Morgen, Potter. Wie geht es Dir?'

"Guten Morgen, Professor. Mir geht's gut", antwortete Harry und kletterte schnell aus dem Bett.

Severus richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Jungen, und Harry fand sich in schwarze Jeans mit einem dunkeldrünen T-shirt gekleidet. "Danke, Professor", bedankte er sich erleichtert und folgte dem Lehrer in dessen Wohnzimmer.

'Setz Dich einen Moment, Potter. Professor McGonagall und ich haben ein paar Regeln aufgestellt, an die Du Dich halten sollst', erklärte der Lehrer und legte ein Pergament auf den Tisch vor Harry.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Herzlichen Dank für Eure reviews! Wie Ihr wisst, hängt es von Eurem feedback ab, ob und wie schnell ich weiter übersetze. Hat Euch das Kapitel gefallen?_

_Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling, und ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte._


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry's Hearing the Truth – ****Kapitel 4**

Harry nahm zögernd das Pergament, das Severus vor ihn gelegt hatte, und begann zu lesen.

_1. __Du wirst Deinen Erziehungsberechtigten gehorchen._

_2. Du nimmst alle Mahlzeiten zusammen mit uns entweder in der Grossen Halle oder in unseren Wohnungen ein._

_3. Du wirst uns umgehend informieren, wenn Du Dich krank fühlst oder gesundheitliche Probleme hast._

_4. Du betrittst unsere Schlafzimmer oder das Tränkelabor nur auf Aufforderung und nach vorherigem Anklopfen. _

_5. Wir werden uns bemühen, Dein Hörverständnis zu verbessern und werden Dich behandeln, als ob Du unser Sohn wärest._

"Alles klar, sir," sagte Harry, als er das Pergament zurücklegte. '_Es kann nicht schlimmer als bei den Dursleys sein_', überlegte er, froh, ein neues Zuhause zu haben.

'Wir haben auch über Deine Schulausbildung gesprochen, Potter, und haben beschlossen, dass wir versuchen wollen, nicht nur das Hören mit Dir zu trainieren, sondern Dir auch gewisse Dinge über die magische Welt beizubringen, die die meisten magischen Kinder, die in der Zaubererwelt aufwachsen, wahrscheinlich schon wissen, wenn sie nach Hogwarts kommen. Wenn die Schule in drei Wochen wieder beginnt, wirst Du am Unterricht des ersten Schuljahres teilnehmen, um Dich daran zu gewöhnen, trotz Deiner Hörprobleme im Unterricht klarzukommen, in der Hoffnung, dass Du dann erheblich weniger Schwierigkeiten hast, wenn Du nächstes Jahr offiziell das erste Schuljahr beginnst. Bist Du damit einverstanden?' fragte der Professor.

"Ja natürlich, Professor; vielen Dank", antwortete Harry dankbar.

"Prima. Willst Du dann mal gehen und sehen, ob Minerva schon auf ist und mit uns zum Frühstück kommt?" schlug Severus vor, wobei er laut genug sprach, damit der Junge ihn verstehen konnte. Harry eilte in sein Zimmer zurück und betrat zögernd Minervas Wohnung.

Fünf Minuten später verließen die drei die Wohnung durch Harrys Tür, da diese am nächsten bei der Grossen Halle lag. Während abends vorher zuviele Eindrücke auf Harry eingedrungen waren, stand er nun in der Grossen Halle und bewunderte den beeindruckenden grossen Raum mit der außergewöhnlichen Decke. "Es ist wunderschön hier", hauchte er staunend. Als die Lehrer ihm bedeuteten, zwischen ihnen am Lehrertisch zu sitzen, konnte er nicht umhin, sich lauthals zu fragen: "Wie kommt es, daß ich soviel essen darf und noch nicht einmal das Essen kochen muss?"

"Weil das das Normale für Kinder ist, mein Süsser", erläuterte Minerva. "Die Dursleys haben Dich nicht gut behandelt, aber ich kann Dir versprechen, daß Du immer so viel essen darfst, wie Du willst."

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Nach dem Frühstück brachten Minerva und Severus ihren neuen Schützling zum Zaubereiministerium, um die Vormundschaft über Harry zu beantragen. Glücklicherweise war Minerva tags vorher geistesgegenwärtig genug gewesen, Petunia ein Pergament unterschreiben zu lassen, auf dem sie auf die Vormundschaft über ihren Neffen verzichtete. Die Dame in der Familienabteilung stellte Harry ein paar Fragen, und am Schluss verließ ein sehr glücklicher Harry das Ministerium zwischen seinen beiden neuen Erziehungsberechtigten.

"Nun daß Du unser Schützling bist, kannst Du mich ruhig Minerva nennen", erklärte diese dem Kind.

"Und ich bin Severus", ergänzte der Tränkemeister.

"Vielen Dank, Minerva und Severus", antwortete Harry und dachte '_Es ist als ob ich Eltern hätte; ich bin der glücklichste Junge der Welt_'.

Da Harry dringend Kleidung brauchte, begaben sie sich direkt in die Winkelgasse und kauften Jeans und T-shirts, ein Sweatshirt sowie Schulkleidung für Harry. Er konnte nicht verhindern, daß seine Gesichtsfarbe einen dunklen Rotton annahm, als die Lehrer dann auch noch Unterwäsche, Socken und Schlafanzüge auf den Kleiderberg legten. Schließlich besuchten sie den Buchladen, um seine Schulbücher zu kaufen und den Apotheker für die Zaubertrankzutaten. Bevor sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten, nahmen Minerva und Severus Harry mit zu Fortescues Eisdiele.

Harry verschlug es völlig die Sprache. Nie zuvor hatte jemand etwas für ihn gekauft, zumindest nicht soweit er zurückdenken konnte. Heute hatten seine beiden Erziehungsberechtigten so viele Dinge für ihn gekauft, und nun sollte er auch noch ein Eis bekommen. Er schaute sie verblüfft an, worauf Severus einfach ein gemischtes Eis für ihn bestellte. Während sie auf das Eis warteten, zeigte Minerva ihm ein Buch, das sie neben den Schulbüchern für ihn erstanden hatte. Harry schaute neugierig auf den Titel. Es hieß "_Hogwarts: Eine Geschichte_". Als er Minerva begeistert anschaute, sagte sie: "Das ist mein Lieblingsbuch, Harry. Ich hoffe, Du wirst es auch mögen".

Severus gab Harry ein Tränkeset für Anfänger, das er selbst für ihn zusammengestellt hatte. Es beinhaltete einen Kessel und einige Zutaten, die man brauchte, um einfache Heiltränke herzustellen, die Severus vor hatte während der Ferien mit Harry zusammen zu brauen. "Wollen Sie mir wirklich das Brauen von Tränken beibringen?" fragte Harry eifrig und strahlte den Lehrer an, als dieser bejahend nickte.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Als sie nach Hogwarts zurückkamen, hatten sie noch eine Stunde Zeit bis zum Abendessen. "Vielleicht sollten wir ihn zu Poppy bringen, damit er seine Ohrsalbe bekommt", schlug Severus vor, und Minerva stimmte zu, da sie sah, daß Harry ohnehin müde zu sein schien.

"Kannst Du ihm bitte erklären, was Poppy wegen der Salbe und dem anschließenden Ausruhen gesagt hat, Severus?" fragte Minerva, und Severus informierte Harry schnell über Poppys Anweisungen.

Minerva begleitete Harry zum Krankenflügel, wobei sie amüsiert sah, daß Harry sein neues Buch mitnahm. "Ich glaube nicht, daß Poppy Dir erlauben wird zu lesen, Harry, und ich möchte, daß Du ihr in jedem Fall gehorchst", sagte sie streng.

"Das tue ich natürlich", versprach Harry und kuschelte das Buch eng an sich.

Poppy lies ihn sich hinlegen und trug ganz vorsichtig die Salbe auf sein linkes Ohr auf, worauf sich Harrys Augen mit Tränen füllten. "Tut es weh?" fragte Minerva entgeistert.

"Ja", antwortete Harry elendig und versuchte, an seinem Ohrläppchen zu ziehen.

"Nein, Süsser, tu das nicht", wies Poppy ihn zurecht und ging um das Bett herum auf seine andere Seite hinüber, um sich um sein rechtes Ohr zu kümmern. Sobald sie die Salbe jedoch aufgetragen hatte, konnte Harry die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten, die begannen, seine Backen hinunterzulaufen.

Minerva saß auf seiner Bettkante und wusch vorsichtig die Tränen mit einem kühlen Tuch von seinen Backen ab, während Poppy ihren Zauberstab auf seinen Kopf richtete, um seine Temperatur zu messen. "Er hat wieder ein bischen erhöhte Temperatur, 37,6; ungefähr so wie gestern", informierte sie Minerva leise.

"Wird diese Salbe ihm immer so wehtun?" fragte Minerva besorgt.

Poppy seufzte. "Ich weiss es nicht, Minerva; wir können nur abwarten und ihn beobachten. Auf jeden Fall muss er jedesmal eine halbe Stunde hier bleiben.

Minerva blieb während der folgenden halben Stunde ruhig an Harrys Seite sitzen und hielt seine Hand, während er mit seinem anderen Arm immer noch das neue Buch an sich drückte. Poppy war in ihr Büro zurückgekehrt, um Harry nicht zu stören, indem sie sich mit Minerva unterhielt. Als sie eine halbe Stunde später zurückkam, reichte sie ihrer Freundin ein magisches Thermometer. "wenn Du denkst, daß er Fieber haben könnte, solltest Du seine Temperatur messen, und mit diesem Thermometer bekomme ich automatisch das Ergebnis mitgeteilt, so daß ich direkt etwas tun kann, wenn Handlungsbedarf besteht."

Poppy wandte sich an Harry. "Wie fühlst Du Dich? Tut es noch weh?"

"Nein, es geht mir gut. Nur mein Kopf tut ein bischen weh", antwortete Harry mit leiser Stimme.

Poppy hielt vorsichtig seinen Kopf etwas hoch und gab ihm noch einen Löffel des Fiebertranks. "Ist es jetzt besser?" fragte sie und musterte den Jungen besorgt.

"Danke, ja", sagte Harry und setzte sich auf, wobei er merkte, daß ihm ein wenig schwindelig war.

"Also gut; wollen wir dann zum Abendessen in die Grosse Halle gehen?" fragte Minerva.

Der Satz '_Ich werde meinen Erziehungsberechtigten gehorchen_', blitzte in Harrys Gehirn auf, als er gerade seinen Mund öffnen wollte, um Minerva zu erklären, daß er jetzt gar nichts essen wollte. "Okay", sagte er nur kurz und krabbelte aus dem Bett, wobei er sich vorsichtig am Nachttisch festhielt.

"Nein Harry! Zurück ins Bett!" befahl Poppy ihm umgehend, sobald sie sah, daß die Farbe aus Harrys Gesicht wich, als er aufstand. "Dir ist es schwindelig, nicht wahr?" fragte sie sanft, als sie ihm ins Bett zurückhalf. "Geh Du Abendessen, Minerva; ich werde ihn eine Weile hierbehalten, bis die Auswirkungen der Ohrsalbe völlig verschwunden sind", erklärte sie ihrer Freundin, und Harry nickte ihr dankbar zu.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Poppy fand heraus, daß Harry fast eine ganze Stunde brauchte, um über die Nebenwirkungen der Ohrsalbe hinweg zu kommen. Als Minerva und Severus nach dem Abendessen kamen, um Harry abzuholen, schlugen sie vor, daß in Zukunft Poppy abends vor seiner Schlafenszeit in Harrys Zimmer kommen sollte, um die Ohrsalbe direkt vor dem Schlafengehen aufzutragen. Poppy stimmte zu, allerdings unter der Bedingung, daß einer von ihnen bei Harry bliebe, bis er eingeschlafen sei.

"Natürlich tun wir das, Poppy", versprach Minerva und half Harry aufzustehen, so daß sie in sein Zimmer zurückkehren konnten.

"Harry, fühlst Du Dich wohl genug, um noch eine Weile auf dem Sofa zu sitzen und zu lesen, oder möchtest Du gleich ins Bett gehen?" fragte Minerva, als sie das Zimmer betraten.

"Ich würde gerne noch etwas lesen", gab Harry zurück und schaute die Erwachsenen hoffnungsvoll an.

"Dann lasst uns uns an die Feuerstelle setzen", schlug Minerva vor und schaute Severus fragend an. "Setzt Du Dich auch dazu, Severus?"

"Okay", stimmte der Tränkemeister zu, als er sah, daß Harry ihm einen bittenden Blick zuwarf. "Wir sollten mit Harry über das Programm sprechen, das wir für den Rest der Ferien für ihn aufgestellt haben."

"Ja, aber ich denke, es wäre besser, wenn Du das über Telepathie machtest. Er scheint erschöpft zu sein, und zu versuchen, uns zuzuhören, muss sehr ermüdend sein, zumal er nicht ganz gesund ist.

"Ich frage ihn", versprach Severus und sprach Harry an. 'Soll ich Dir über meine Gedanken erklären, was wir uns bezüglich Deines Lernplans gedacht haben, oder willst Du, daß Minerva und ich laut mit Dir darüber sprechen?'

"Ich ziehe Gedanken vor", antwortete Harry sofort, ohne erst überlegen zu müssen.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Herzlichen Dank für Eure reviews! __Es tut mir leid, daß Ihr so lange warten musstet; ich bemühe mich, jetzt schnell weiterzuübersetzen. Wer englisch kann, kann die Geschichte natürlich auch gerne auf meinen englischen Seiten im Original lesen._

_Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling, und ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte._


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry's Hearing the Truth – ****Kapitel 5**

'Also gut, Potter...'

"Harry bitte", unterbrach Harry schnell den Lehrer. Als er sah, dass Severus ihn fragend anblickte, erläuterte er: "Bitte nennen Sie mich Harry, sir. Sie haben gesagt, ich solle Sie beide mit Vornamen anreden; könnten Sie mich dann auch mit meinem ansprechen, bitte?"

'Okay, Harry, Minerva und ich haben einen Stundenplan zusammengestellt. Vormittags wird Minerva Dich in verschiedenen Themen der magischen Welt unterrichten. Wenn Du willst, kann sie Dir auch einfache Zauber beibringen, und Du musst versuchen, sie zu verstehen. Sie wird langsam ihre Sprechgeschwindigkeit erhöhen. Nachmittags weise ich Dich dann in einfache Zaubertränke ein. Soweit wie möglich werde ich ebenfalls laut sprechen. Aber wenn Du mich nicht verstehst oder zu müde bist, kannst Du mir Bescheid sagen, und dann werde ich Telepathie verwnden. Abends darfst Du machen, was Du möchtest. Wir werden Dir aber immer zur Verfügung stehen, wenn Du Fragen hast.'

Harrys Augen leuchteten erfreut auf. "Werden Sie mir wirklich so viel beibringen? Vielen Dank, ich freue mich riesig darauf, Magie zu lernen. Können wir gleich morgen früh anfangen?"

Minerva lächelte das aufgeregte Kind an. "Ja Harry, wir fangen morgen früh an. Allerdings wird es harte Arbeit für Dich sein, uns die ganze Zeit zuzuhören."

Harry warf ihr einen ängstlichen Blick zu. "Ja", antwortete er leise.

"Wollen wir Tee trinken?" fragte Minerva, und auf Severus bejahendes Nicken hin rief sie einen Hauselfen, um Tee und Plätzchen zu bestellen. "Oh nein, Harry hat ja noch gar nicht zu Abend gegessen", fiel ihr plötzlich ein.

'Harry, hast Du Hunger?' fragte Severus.

"Nein danke. Madam Pomfrey hat mir einen Trank gegeben; ich weiss nicht, was es war, aber sie hat gesagt, ich müsse heute abend nichts mehr essen, wenn ich nicht wollte", erklärte Harry zögernd, seine Augen starr auf sein Buch gerichtet.

"Alles klar, mein Süsser, dann probier mal eins von diesen Plätzchen hier; das sind meine Lieblingsplätzchen." Minerva schob den Teller zu ihm hin, bevor sie den Tee in drei Tassen goss.

Harry nahm sich zögerlich ein Plätzchen, bevor er es sich mit seinem Buch bequem machte und aufgeregt zu lesen begann. '_Ein neues Buch, das mir selbst gehört! Das ist so klasse! Und dann scheint es auch noch richtig interessant zu sein_.' Er las über die Gründung von Hogwarts und die Zeit der Gründer und war so vertieft in seine Lektüre, dass er nicht merkte, dass Minerva mehrfach versuchte, ihn anzusprechen. Erst als eine Stimme sein Hirn durchdrank, schaute er von seinem Buch auf.

'Harry, wir glauben, dass es Zeit für Dich ist ins Bett zu gehen', sagte ihm Severus. 'Du hattest einen anstrengenden Tag, und Du bist nicht ganz auf dem Damm, deshalb solltest Du möglichst viel schlafen.'

"Alles klar. Gute Nacht, Minerva, Severus", antwortete Harry gehorsam, stand auf und ging in sein Zimmer.

Als er im Bett war, kamen seine beiden Pflegeeltern in sein Zimmer, und während Severus neben Harrys Bett stand, setzte Minerva sich auf die Bettkante und streckte ihre Hand aus, um seine Stirn zu fühlen. "Hmm, ich denke, er ist ein bisschen warm, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er Fieber hat; Severus, was meinst Du?"

Severus trat näher und lehnte sich über Harry, bevor er eine noch kühlere Hand auf dessen Stirn legte. 'Fühlst Du Dich wohl, Kind? Oder fühlst Du Dich fiebrig wie heute Nachmittag? Hast Du wieder Kopfschmerzen?'

"Es wird besser, wenn ich schlafe", murmelte Harry zurück und schloss müde die Augen."

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Am nächsten Morgen begann Minerva, Harry zu unterrichten, und wie sie vorausgesehen hatte, war es sehr anstrengend für Harry, ihre Worte zu verstehen und gleichzeitig den Inhalt des Unterrichts zu begreifen. Dennoch hatte Harry viel Spass.

"Vielleicht sollten wir einen Zauberstab für Harry kaufen", schlug Minerva vor, als sie, Albus, Severus, Poppy und Harry zusammen in der Grossen Halle zu Mittag assen.

"Wenn wir wollen, dass er vom kommenden Schuljahr an am Hogwarts Unterricht teilnimmt, braucht er in jedem Fall einen Zauberstab", antwortete Albus und schaute Severus bedeutungsvoll an.

Severus seufzte, wohl wissend, wie er den Blick des Schulleiters aufzufassen hatte. "Ich wollte eigentlich Harry in Zaubertränke unterrichten, aber wir können ein wenig früher aufhören und schnell zur Winkelgasse gehen, um einen Zauberstab kaufen. Bist Du damit einverstanden?" fragte er den Jungen.

Harry, der sehr müde von seinem Vormittagsunterricht mit Minerva war, hatte komplett abgeschaltet und merkte nicht einmal, dass alle ihn besorgt beobachten.

"Nein, ich halte es für keine gute Idee, erst mit ihm Zaubertränke zu brauen und dann einen Zauberstab kaufen zu gehen", wand Poppy mit ernster Stimme ein. Severus, Du kannst ihn telepathisch fragen, ob er lieber lernen oder den Zauberstab kaufen möchte, oder Du kannst entscheiden, aber beides ist zu viel und zu anstrengend für ihn."

'Harry, ist alles in Ordnung?' fragte Severus den Jungen, der vor Schreck aufsprang. 'Es tut mir leid; ich wollte Dich nicht erschrecken. Hast Du Lust, heute noch einmal in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, um einen Zauberstab zu kaufen?'

"Oh ja, das würde ich sehr gerne", antwortete Harry und versuchte ein Gähnen zu unterdrücken.

Da er sah, wie müde der Junge war, liess Severus ihn erst einen Mittagsschlaf machen, bevor sie sich über das Floo Netzwerk zur Winkelgasse aufmachten. Sie brauchten eine ganze Weile, um den richtigen Zauberstab zu finden, und Harry dachte schon, dass keiner zu ihm passen würde, aber letztendlich konnten sie dann doch mit einem nagelneuen Zauberstab ins Schloss zurückkehren. Als sie abends wieder gemeinsam in Minervas Wohnzimmer sassen wie am Abend zuvor, zog Harry seinen neuen Zauberstab aus der Umhangtasche und fragte zögernd: "Entschuldigung, aber könnten Sie mir irgend etwas beibrigen, das ich mit meinem Zauberstab machen kann? Einen einfachen Zauber oder so etwas? Bitte?"

Minerva lachte und zeigte ihm den Lumos Zauber, während Severus ihm telepathisch erklärte, was er zu tun hatte. "Lumos!" sagte Harry korrekt, und die Spitze seines Zauberstabes leuchtete auf. "Oh, das ist absolut klasse!" rief er begeistert. "Vielen Dank!"

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Als Harry am Morgen aufwachte, wusste er sofort, dass er schon wieder erkältet war. Seit er die Probleme mit seinen Ohren hatte, wurde er fast jede Woche krank, und nachdem seine Grundschullehrerin Petunia dreimal angerufen hatte, weil ihr Neffe Fieber hatte, hatten die Dursleys ihm beigebracht, seine gesundheitliche Probleme vor jedermann zu verheimlichen.

Harry stand auf, zog sich an und tat sein Bestes, um vor den Lehrern zu verbergen, wie schlecht er sich fühlte. Er schaffte es sogar, ein paar Bissen von seinem Frühstück zu essen, obwohl sein Hals sehr wehtat und er kaum schlucken konnte. Während ihres Unterrichts jedoch merkte Minerva bald, dass der Junge nicht so lebhaft und fröhlich war wie sonst. Da er so begeistert gewesen war den Lumos Zauber zu lernen, brachte sie ihm einen weiteren leichten Zauber 'Wingardium Leviosa' bei. Als sie ihm den Zauberspruch auf ein Stück Pergament aufschrieb, schaffte Harry es nach ein paar Versuchen, ihn richtig auszusprechen, und das kleine Pergament schwebte zu Minervas Tischseite hinüber.

"Das hast Du sehr gut gemacht, mein Süsser", lobte Minerva das Kind und lächelte ihn an.

"Danke", antwortete Harry und lächelte zurück.

Als sie merkte, dass der Junge nicht die gleiche Begeisterung zeigte wie am Vorabend und dass sein Lächeln nicht seine Augen erreichte, warf Minerva ihm einen scharfen Blick zu und nahm wahr, dass sein Gesicht noch blasser war als sonst, während seine Backen fiebrig gerötet aussahen. Sie ging schnell um den Tisch herum und setzte sich neben Harry auf das Sofa. "Harry, geht es Dir gut?" fragte sie besorgt und legte vorsichtig ihre Hand auf seine Stirn, was bewirkte, das der Junge erschrocken zurückwich.

"Es tut mir leid", entschuldigte Harry sich sofort, bevor ihm auffiel, dass Minerva ihn besorgt beobachtete. "Ich habe mich nur erschrocken", erklärte er, genervt feststellend, dass seine Stimme allmählich heiser wurde.

"Harry, Du bist krank", stellte Minerva fest und zauberte schnell das Thermometer herbei, das Poppy ihr vor ein paar Tagen gegeben hatte. "Ich muss kurz Deine Temperatur messen", entschuldigte sie sich und bedeutete Harry, seinen Mund zu öffnen.

'_Genau wie in der Grundschule_', dachte Harry, als er Minerva erlaubte, sein Fieber zu messen, und müde seinen Kopf an sie lehnte.

Minerva kuschelte mit dem Kleinen und versuchte, ihm das Ganze so angenehm zu machen, wie es nur ging. Nach einer Weile leuchtete das Thermometer orange auf und das Display zeigte '38,8.' Da sie das Kind nicht noch ermüden wollte, indem er ihr zuhören musste, zeigte sie ihm das Thermometer und bedeutete ihm mitzukommen. Sie wies ihn an, sich auf sein Bett zu legen und verwandelte schnell seine Kleidung in einen Schlafanzug, bevor sie sagte: "Warte einen Augenblick, Harry. Ich hole Poppy."

Harry seufzte. '_Ich will nicht, dass sie so ein Aufhebens um mich machen; es ist alles okay_', dachte er, wissend, dass es ihm in ein paar Tagen wieder gut gehen würde. "Es geht mir gut", erklärte er der Lehrerin heiser, worauf sie ihm ein wissendes Lächeln schenkte und das Zimmer verliess.

"Ruf bitte Severus", sagte Poppy, als sie hinter Minerva Harrys Zimmer betrat. Sie schwenkte ihren Zauberstab über das Kind, bevor sie die Spitze des Zauberstabes aufleuchten liess und in seinen Mund und seine Ohren schaute. Als sie sah, dass Severus gekommen war, teilte sie ihren Kollegen ihren Befund mit und bat ihn, Harry zu informieren. "Ich möchte nicht, dass er sich überanstrengt, indem er versucht, mir zuzuhören, Severus."

'Harry, Du hast eine Halsentzündung mit Fieber, und Du musst mindestens bis morgen im Bett bleiben. Ich braue einen Trank für Dich, was etwa eine Stunde dauert, und dann geht es Dir bestimmt besser.'

"Danke", krächzte Harry und lächelte Severus an, bevor er sich zu den anderen wandte. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich so eine Last bin."

Minerva und Poppy hielten entsetzt die Luft an, während Severus sie beruhigte, "Es ist in Ordnung; ich spreche mit ihm." 'Harry, Du bist keine Last, für niemanden von uns, noch für irgend jemand anderen. Du bist krank, und wir kümmern uns um Dich.'

"Aber ich werde jede Woche krank", flüsterte Harry, während er dem Lehrer einen ängstlichen Blick zuwarf.

'Dann werden wir jede Woche damit fertig werden. Das ist kein Problem. Wir werden mit der Ohrsalbe versuchen, Deine Ohrenprobleme in Griff zu bekommen. Ich werde auch an der Salbe selbst arbeiten und versuchen, sie zu verbessern, und dann wird sich auch Dein allgemeiner Zustand stabilisieren. Mach Dir keine Sorgen, Harry.'

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Während der folgenden Wochen merkten die Lehrer, dass Harry nicht übertrieben hatte und tatsächlich jede Woche krank wurde. Als Poppy allerdings am letzten Ferientag seine Ohren ganz gründlich untersuchte, stellte sie fest, dass sich ihr Zustand minimal verbessert hatte. "Das reicht noch nicht aus, um eine detaillierte Prognose zu stellen, aber wenn es sich so weiter verbessert, ist es möglich, dass er in ein paar Jahren viel besser hören kann, wenn er nicht sogar komplett geheilt werden kann", informierte sie zöglich ihre Kollegen.

"Oh, das ist eine gute Nachricht", antwortete Minerva und seufzte erleichtert, während Severus Harry schnell telepatisch einweihte.

"Vielen Dank", sagte Harry und schaute seine Pflegeeltern und die Heilerin an. Er hasste die Heilsalbe absolut, weil es ihm jedesmal wehtat, wenn sie aufgetragen wurde, und es wurde ihm auch immer schwindelig danach. Aber es war trotzdem gut, zu hören, dass sie wenigstens half und dass er vielleicht eines Tages in der Lage sein würde, so zu hören wie alle anderen. Harry fühlte sich sehr unsicher bei dem Gedanken, dass die Schüler am nächsten Tag ankommen würden. Einerseits wäre es toll, andere Kinder um sich herum zu haben, aber andererseits würde er sie sowieso nicht verstehen können. '_Wie soll ich nur dem Unterricht folgen?_' sorgte er sich. '_Ich kann Minerva, Poppy und Severus verstehen, weil sie so sprechen, dass ich sie verstehen kann, aber selbst sie kann ich auch nur verstehen, wenn ich nicht müde oder krank bin_.'

"Mach Dir keine solchen Sorgen, mein Süsser", sagte Minerva, während sie zur letzten Lehrerkonferenz vor der Rückkehr der Schüler ins Lehrerzimmer gingen. "Das wird alles prima klappen! Nun setz Dich mal in einen der Sessel dort und ruh Dich aus oder lies Dein Buch."

Harry las eine Weile lang in seinem Buch, bis er merkte, dass sein Kopf zu schmerzen begann. Er legte das Buch fort und rollte sich in seinem Sessel zusammen, bevor er die Augen schloss, um sich auszuruhen. Plötzlich hörte er Severus zu ihm denken. 'Fühlst Du Dich nicht gut, Harry?'

Harry setzte sich schnell richtig hin und warf dem Lehrer, der ihn anschaute, einen kurzen Blick zu und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bevor er seine Augen wieder schloss und seinen Kopf gegen die Sessellehne lehnte.

'Tun Deine Ohren weh? Oder Dein Hals, Kopf oder sonst etwas?' fragte Severus wieder, und Harry stöhnte innerlich, aber deutete schnell auf seinen Kopf. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, seine Augen noch einmal zu öffnen. Erst als er eine kalte Hand auf seiner Stirn spürte, blinzelte er und sah den Professor über sich gebeugt. 'Du bist krank, Kind', sagte dieser, bevor er laut erklärte: "Ich bringe Potter in sein Zimmer zurück. Er hat Fieber."

"Warte mal einen Augenblick, Severus", widersprach Albus umgehend. "Ich glaube, dass Filius Recht hat und wir Harry noch vor dem Beginn des Schuljahres in ein Haus einteilen lassen sollten, und das muss dann heute sein, denn morgen ist ja bereits der erste September."

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Herzlichen Dank für Eure reviews__, die mich dazu gebracht haben, so schnell weiter zu übersetzen! _

_Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling, und ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte._


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry's Hearing the Truth – ****Kapitel 6**

"Albus, ich habe Dir eben erklärt, dass der Junge krank ist", erwiderte Severus streng und schaute zu Poppy, die sofort aufstand und zu Harry hinübertrat, ihren Zauberstab über den Jungen schwenkend.

"Er hat die Grippe und ein Fieber von 39,8 Grad." Sie verwandelte den Sessel schnell in ein Sofa und half Harry, sich hinzulegen. "Severus, bitte sage ihm, dass er liegen bleiben soll, während ich einen Trank für ihn hole." Zum Schulleiter gewandt fügte sie hinzu, "Wenn es unbedingt heute sein muss, dann musst Du warten, bis der Trank wirkt. Ich hoffe, dass der Hut es schnell macht."

Severus setzte sich hin und sprach ruhig mit dem Jungen. Minerva setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa und deckte ihn mit einer warmen Decke zu, während Poppy ging, um einen Trank gegen die Grippe zu holen und Albus den Sprechenden Hut. Die Erwachsenen beobachteten, wie Poppy Harry den Trank aus eienem grossen Kelch trinken liess, und dieser sichtlich entspannter war, als er Minerva den leeren Kelch zurückgab und sich wieder hinlegte.

"Severus, kannst Du ihm bitte sagen, er soll sich noch einmal hinsetzen, damit wir ihm den Hut aufsetzen können?" drängte Albus.

"Nein!" entgegnete Poppy streng. "Du lässt das Kind jetzt einen Augenblick schlafen und sich ausruhen. In vier Stunden muss ich ihm seine nächste Dosis des Tranks geben, und danach erlaube ich Dir vielleicht, ihn zu wecken."

Während die Lehrer ihre Besprechung fortsetzten, schlief Harry friedlich, bis Poppy ihn vier Stunden später weckte. Harry trank müde seinen Trank und schloss bereits wieder die Augen, als Severus ihm erklärte '_Harry, der Schulleiter möchte, dass Du heute Abend den Sprechenden Hut aufsetzt. Ich weiss, dass es Dir gar nicht gut geht, aber meinst Du, Du schaffst es, noch einen Augenblick wachzubleiben und den Hut aufzusetzen, bevor Du Dich wieder hinlegst und weiterschläfst?_'

"Okay", murmelte Harry schläfrig und lehnte sich an die Person neben ihm, gleichgültig, ob das Minerva, Poppy oder Severus war. Plötzlich merkte er, dass er ein Stück zur Seite gezogen wurde und ihm etwas auf den Kopf gesetzt wurde. Einen Moment später drang eine hohe, zarte Stimme in seinen Kopf ein.

'_Oh, das ist schwierig. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was ich mit Dir machen soll. Du hast Qualitäten aller vier Häuser, und Deine Fähigkeiten... Hmm.._.'

"Dann entscheide bitte etwas. Es ist mir egal, aber ich bin müde und will schlafen", antwortete Harry laut in einer sehr ungeduldigen Stimme, die untypisch für Harry zu sein schien, der normalerweise sehr höflich war.

Die Lehrer schauten sich verblüfft an. Kein anderer Schüler hatte jemals laut mit dem Sprechenden Hut geredet. "Ach, das ist bestimmt, weil Severus immer zu ihm denkt, und Harry laut antworten muss. Ihr könnt ihn nicht mit den anderen Schülern vergleichen", sagte Albus nachdenklich.

"Ich weiss es nicht. Gryffindor und Slytherin, vielleicht auch Ravenclaw. Macht mit ihm was Ihr wollt", sagte der Hut plötzlich laut.

"Ich glaube, es ist langsam Zeit, dieses dämliche alte Stück Stoff abzuschaffen", sagte Minerva ägerlich und nahm Harry den Hut ab, bevor sie ihm half, sich wieder hinzulegen.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, saß Minerva auf seiner Bettkante und lächelte zu ihm hinunter. Er schaute sich um und merkte, dass ihn irgend jemand in sein Zimmer zurückgebracht haben musste, während er geschlafen hatte. "Guten Morgen", krächzte er und lächelte zurück.

"Guten Morgen, Harry. Wie geht es Dir?" fragte Minerva zögernd. Sie hatte schon gesehen, dass seine Backen immer noch fiebrig rot waren, und sein Haar an seiner schweissnassen Stirn klebte. Bisher hatte sie den Schweiss noch nicht abgeschwischt, um ihn nicht zu wecken. Sie beschwor ein feuchtes Tuch und wischte sorgsam über sein heisses Gesicht.

"Danke", flüsterte Harry und schloss seine Augen. "Fühlt sich gut an." Als Minerva das feuchte Tuch schließlich auf seine Stirn legte, griff er nach ihrer kühlen Hand, um sie für einen Moment in seiner kleinen, heissen Hand festzuhalten.

Die beiden blieben ruhig in dieser Position sitzen, bis Poppy eine Weile später den Raum betrat. Als sie ihren Zauberstab über Harry schwenkte, öffnete er müde die Augen und lächelte ein wenig. "Das kitzelt", flüsterte er.

"Das glaube ich", antwortete Poppy und lächelte zurück. Sorgfältig untersuchte sie seine Ohren und schaute in seinen Hals und seine Augen, bevor sie schliesslich fragte "Tut Dir irgend etwas weh, Harry?"

"Nur mein Kopf... und meine Augen tun ein bisschen weh", antwortete Harry, spürte aber, dass sie die Wahrheit wissen musste, um ihm helfen zu können. "Darf ich im Bett bleiben?" fragte er kläglich, denn er fühlte sich absolut schrecklich.

Poppy schaute Minerva besorgt an und nickte langsam. "Ja natürlich, mein Schatz". Sie half ihm, sich ein wenig aufzusetzen, und hielt einen Kelch an seine Lippen, froh, dass Harry seinen Trank brav schluckte. "Er wird ihn noch zweimal brauchen", flüsterte sie Minerva zu. "Ich kann Dir noch nicht sagen, ob er fit genug sein wird, um am Fest heute abend teilzunehmen, aber wenn Du Arbeit zu erledigen hast, kann ich heute bei ihm bleiben."

"Ich muss noch ein wenig Büroarbeit machen, die ich fertig haben sollte, wenn die Schüler eintreffen", antwortete Minerva nachdenklich, während sie beobachtete, wie Harrys Atem gleichmässiger wurde. "Ich weiss nicht, was Severus macht."

"Er versucht, eine bessere Salbe für Harry zu entwickeln", informierte Poppy sie. "Er war bei Harry, bis ich in der Nacht kam, um ihm seinen Trank zu geben, und dann sagte er mir, dass er eine Idee hätte, die er gleich ausprobieren wollte. Seitdem habe ich ihn nicht gesehen; vermutlich ist er immer noch in seinem Labor."

Minerva grinste. "Es ist witzig, zuzusehen, wie Severus sich in diesen vier Wochen geändert hat. Als Albus ihm befahl, nach Harry gucken zu gehen, war er entgeistert. Er würde nicht nach einem Potter schauen. Und jetzt schlägt er sich die Nächte um die Ohren, um dem süssen Kind zu helfen."

Poppy seufzte. "Ich glaube, dass er sich selbst in Harry wiedererkennt. Er wurde auch zu Hause schlecht behandelt, und er hat wahrscheinlich erkannt, dass die Beiden viel gemeinsam haben. Zum Glück, denn Harry braucht Euch wirklich beide. Er scheint zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben das Gefühl zu haben, Eltern zu haben."

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Am Abend erlaubte Poppy Harry wiederwillig, am Fest teilzunehmen. Er war immer noch leicht fiebrig und fühlte sich gar nicht so besonders, aber er wollte das Fest auf keinen Fall verpassen. Von seinem Platz zwischen Severus und Minerva am Lehrertisch aus beobachtete er, wie die Erstklässler in ihre Häuser eingeteilt wurden. "Warum teilt er sie alle ein, ohne Theater zu machen, und mich will er nicht einteilen?" flüsterte er Severus zu, als Minerva den Sprechenden Hut fortbrachte.

Severus seufzte. Albus hatte ihm alles über sein langes Gespräch mit dem Hut erzählt, das er an diesem Morgen geführt hatte. Er hatte auch mit Harry darüber sprechen wollen, aber Poppy hatte dem Schulleiter verboten, Harry zu besuchen, da er zu krank war, um einer Unterhaltung zu folgen. 'Der Hut hat Professor Dumbledore erklärt, dass Hogwarts Dein Zuhause ist, nicht nur ein Haus, sondern das ganze Schloss. Ein Grund ist, dass Du nun Eltern hast, die mit Dir in Hogwarts wohnen, und der andere Grund ist der, dass Du in drei der vier Häuser passen würdest, und er wusste einfach nicht, für welches er sich entscheiden sollte. Du wirst aber freien Zugang zumindest zu Gryffindor und Slytherin haben, und Professor Dumbledore hat versprochen, Dich den Schülern entsprechend vorzustellen.'

Schließlich, zwischen dem Hauptgericht und dem Nachtisch, stand der Schulleiter auf und begrüsste die Schüler. Harry konnte nur wenige Teile verstehen, die keinen Sinn ergaben. Allerdings merkte er, dass plötzlich alle zu ihm hinschauten, und errötete, da es ihm sehr peinlich war, im Mittelpunkt des Interesses zu stehen.

'Es ist alles in Ordnung, Harry. Er hat ihnen erklärt, dass Minerva und ich Dich aufgenommen haben, weil Du in Deinem früheren Zuhause nicht mehr bleiben konntest, dass Du Schwierigkeiten mit dem Hören hast und dass Du dieses Jahr bis zu Deiner offiziellen Einschulung in Hogwarts nutzen willst, um zu lernen, trotz Deiner Behinderung am Unterricht teilzunehmen. Er hat ihnen erzählt, dass Du bereits sortiert worden bist und zwar in sämtliche Häuser, und dass er von allen erwartet, Dich so zu behandeln, als seiest Du ein Hausmitglied, obwohl Du mit uns in unserer Wohnung wohnst. Er hat alle gebeten, Dir zu helfen, und dann hat er den Erstklässlern gesagt, sie könnten Dich fragen, wenn sie nicht wissen, wo sie hin müssen oder wenn sie Hilfe in Zaubertränke brauchen.'

"In Zaubertränke?" fragte Harry erstaunt. "Aber ich habe keine Ahnung von Zaubertränken. Was meint er?"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. 'Du bist sehr begabt in Zaubertränken, und wir haben bereits den Stoff des ersten Schuljahres bis Februar durchgenommen. Nun iss mal Deinen Nachtisch, Harry.'

Harry warf dem Lehrer einen unschlüssigen Blick zu und flüsterte "Darf ich vielleicht in mein Zimmer zurückgehen? Mir geht's nicht so gut."

'Natürlich, Harry. Ich werde Dich begleiten. Lass uns am Slytherin Tisch vorbeigehen, damit ich kurz mit meinem Haus über das Haustreffen später sprechen kann', antwortete Severus sofort und sagte kurz Minerva Bescheid, bevor er mit Harry die Grosse Halle verließ.

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

In Harrys Zimmer half Severus ihm ins Bett und verwandelte seine Schulkleidung in einen leichten Schlafanzug. 'Kann ich noch irgend ewas für Dich tun? Wenn nicht, schlage ich vor, dass Du versuchst zu schlafen', dachte er zu Harry und setzte sich auf seine Bettkante.

"Madam Pomfrey muss mir noch meine Ohrsalbe geben, oder?" fragte Harry schlapp.

Severus seufzte und legte seine kühle Hand auf Harrys Stirn. 'Ich glaube nicht, dass es Dir gut genug geht, Harry. Sie kann die Salbe nur auftragen, wenn Du kein Fieber hast. Mit einer leicht erhöhten Temperatur bis 38 Grad ist es kein Problem. Na gut, lass uns kurz Deine Temperatur messen, und dann werden wir sehen', dachte er nachdenklich zu Harry, bevor er das Thermometer unter Harrys Zunge bugsierte. Während sie warteten, erzählte er 'Heute Morgen habe ich eine neue Version der Salbe gebraut, und ich hoffe, dass es nicht so wehtut, wenn Poppy sie aufträgt. Allerdings können wir sie nur ausprobieren, wenn Du völlig gesund bist, um zu merken, falls etwas damit nicht in Ordnung ist.'

Das Thermometer leuchtete orange, und Severus las '39,3; Harry, das ist zu hoch, und ich fürchte, dass Du noch nicht einmal morgen früh am Unterricht teilnehmen kannst.'

Harry stöhnte. "Ach bitte, lass mich am Unterricht teilnehmen. Ich möchte ihn nicht gleich vom ersten Tag an verpassen. Und wenn Madam Pomfrey mir den Trank gibt, geht das Fieber sowieso runter, nicht wahr?"

'Ja, das wird es, aber wir müssen Dein Fieber berücksichtigen, bevor Du den Trank nimmst, nicht nachher', dachte Severus zurück. 'Ich werde mit Poppy sprechen. Vielleicht erlaubt sie Dir, meinen Unterricht mitzumachen, der der erste morgen früh ist, vorausgesetzt, dass Du Dich wohl genug fühlst. Nun versuch aber mal, ein wenig zu schlafen.'

HP HEALER POMFREY HP

Bis zum Morgen ging Harrys Fieber auf eine leicht erhöhte Temperatur herunter, und Poppy erlaubte ihm, wenn auch unwillig, dass er zumindest am Vormittagsunterricht teilnehmen dürfe. Sie brachte ein Armband an Harrys linkem Handgelenk an, das nach ein paar Sekunden die Temperatur 37,5 anzeigte. "Du wirst die Zahl beobachten, und wenn sie hochgeht und 38 Grad übersteigt, gehst Du sofort zurück ins Bett. Ich werde es wissen, weil die Zahl auch hier auf meiner Armbanduhr angezeigt wird." Sie zeigte Harry ihre Armbanduhr. "Ist das klar?" fragte sie und blickte Harry forschend an.

"Ja Madam", antwortete Harry, genervt, aber auch froh, dass er zum Unterricht gehen durfte. '_Ich werde an allem Unterricht teilnehmen. Ich muss lernen, dem Unterricht zu folgen, und das werde ich nicht können, wenn ich im Bett bleibe; notfalls kann ich das Armband mal für eine Weile abnehmen_', überlegte er.

* * *

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Herzlichen Dank für Eure reviews – und sorry, dass Ihr so lange auf dieses Kapitel warten musstet! _

_Alle bekannten Charaktere gehören J. K. Rowling, und ich verdiene nichts am Schreiben dieser Geschichte._


End file.
